


Hej, zagrajmy kto ma gorzej!

by NoNameRat



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Gen, dzieciństwo Murdoca, ff gdzie Murdoc ma odrobinę serca, przeszłość Noodle, wspomnienie o abusive relacjach
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:37:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNameRat/pseuds/NoNameRat
Summary: Obejrzał się dookoła zastanawiając się co teraz i żałując trochę, że Russel jeszcze nie wrócił. Nawet ten głąb 2D mógłby się teraz przydać. Ale nie było ich. Był sam, w pustym, ogromnym Studiu Kong, z płaczącą nastolatką. Cudownie. Wręcz wymarzony scenariusz na piątkową noc.





	Hej, zagrajmy kto ma gorzej!

Do salonu przywiodły go dźwięki, których w teorii nie powinno być o tak później porze w Studiu. Z początku myślał, że to znów zombie przedostały się do środka, ale czyszczeniem domu i okolicy z tych zgniły ciał zajmowała się Noodle i zawsze robiła to perfekcyjnie. Im bliżej salonu był, tym zdał sobie sprawę, że do tych dziwnych dźwięków czasem dołącza szloch. Zastanowił się. Normalnie wszystkie pieniądze postawił by, że to 2D ryczy gdzieś w kącie, ale niestety tym razem to nie było to. Tego wieczoru Russel z 2D wyszli na miasto, jeszcze nie wrócili. Jego gitarzystka z kolei już dawno powinna leżeć w łóżku. Supertajny ex projekt rządowy dzieci-żołnierzy czy nie, Noodle wciąż była nastolatką a pewne zasady w tym domu musiały być. Nie, żeby chciał jej matkować czy ojcować, naprawdę mało go obchodziło co robiła w wolnym czasie, ale potrzebował, żeby była w najlepszej formie przed jutrzejszą próbą generalną.

Wszedł do ciemnego pokoju oświetlonego tylko blaskiem ekranu z telewizora, gdzie leciał jeden z tych durnych filmów zombie, które 2D tak uwielbia. Chciał pójść wyłączyć telewizor, ale znów ten drugi dźwięk, który niechybnie przywodził na myśl duszone łkanie, zatrzymał go w miejscu. Dopiero teraz zauważył siedzącą na kanapie Noodle. Z miejsca przy drzwiach gdzie stał, widział ją od tyłu, fioletowawe włosy opadające na szyję, ubrana w piżamę. Wiedział, że zauważyła jego wejście, choć było ciemno i wszedł po cichu. Znieruchomiała i ucichła, chyba czekając aż Murdoc przejdzie do kuchni, weźmie cokolwiek stamtąd chciał i pójdzie sobie. Zombie na ekranie powoli choć nieugięcie powłóczyło kończynami w stronę przerażonych głównych bohaterów. Ich krzyki zmieszały się z jękami umarłego wypełniając otulony czernią salon. Noodle powoli zsunęła się w dół, zapadając się bardziej w kanapkę, znikając mu z pola widzenia.

Obejrzał się dookoła zastanawiając się _co teraz_ i żałując trochę, że Russel jeszcze nie wrócił. Nawet ten głąb 2D mógłby się teraz przydać. Ale nie było ich. Był sam, w pustym, ogromnym Studiu Kong, z płaczącą nastolatką. _Cudownie_. Wręcz wymarzony scenariusz na piątkową noc. Pokręcił głową i nie zapalając światła przemierzył pokój, potykając się w między drodze o pudełko po pizzy i kostkę Rubika, która zresztą znalazła się na podłodze z jego powodu, bo wczoraj rzucił nią w 2D. Trafił, a zabawka odbiła się od jego pustej niebieskiej łepetyny i spadła na ziemię, już tam zostając.  
Stanął pomiędzy kanapą i telewizorem, zasłaniając ekran.  
\- No i czemu ryczysz, echh? – spytał, a jakiś zombie zawył za jego plecami.  
Noodle nie odpowiedziała. Przewróciła się na drugi bok, ukrywając twarz w oparcie kanapy, chowając się przed Murdockiem.  
\- Znowu złe sny?  
\- Nic mi nie jest – odpowiedziała zduszonym głosem.  
\- Taaaa, ahahaakhy, jasssne. A te koszmary to od tych zombie głupot ci się śnią, co? – charknął ni to śmiechem ni to kpiną, łapiąc za pilot i wyłączając dźwięk w telewizorze.  
Przysiadł się, przesuwając jej nogi na bok. Podciągnęła się robiąc mu niechętnie miejsce i przez chwilę patrzyli bezmyślnie na wyciszony film. Ukradkiem otarła łzy z policzków.  
\- Bez sensu – powiedział wreszcie Murdoc, nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu, choć to nie fabułę filmu komentował. Z zawalonego magazynami i kubkami stolika wziął na wpół opróżnioną puszkę piwa.  
\- Miałaś koszmary bo nie znałaś swojej przeszłości, a teraz masz koszmary bo ją poznałaś? Zdrowo popieprzone, Noodz.  
W czasie ich niedawnej trasy koncertowej ledwo wytrzymała do końca. Ostatnie noce ledwo przesypiała, a dokładając do tego wymęczenie podróżą, ledwo pod koniec żyła.  
Kiedy nic nie odpowiedziała, zerknął na nią, wzdychając.  
\- Eerrr, butelka wódki na dobranoc i gwarantuję żadnych snów do zapamiętania, mała. Testowane, sprawdzone, polecam, czasem nawet działa, ahhaha – zaśmiał się gardłowo i szybko ucichł, kontynuując zaraz. - A teraz pakuj gacie do łóżka, ye? Jutro próbę mamy.  
Znów cisza, Noodle nawet się nie poruszyła. Murdoc mlasnął tym co właśnie dopił, zmiął puszkę i nie widząc niczego co jeszcze mógłby zrobić, zbierał się do wstania.  
\- Przed tym jak pojechałam do Japonii… miałam złe sny, bo dręczyło mnie to, że nie wiedziałam do końca kim jestem. Przebłyski wspomnień bardzo mnie dręczyły. Były straszne – powiedziała w ostatniej chwili, zanim dobre chęci Murdoca do poprawy sytuacji wyparowały. Powoli wsunął się znów na swoje miejsce. – Urywki. I fakt, że nie wiedziałam co to jest. Skąd się wzięło. Kim byłam. _Kim jestem._ – Podciągnęła nosem, choć jej oczy już wyschły. – Co robiłam zanim tu trafiłam? I teraz wiem – westchnęła, wyciągając nogi i kładąc otulone w grube futrzaste skarpety stopy na skraju stolika. Splotła dłonie na brzuchu, bawiąc się nimi bezmyślnie. Murdoc nigdy nie widział jej tak rozkojarzonej i rozgoryczonej.  
\- Hymhmmm… - mruknął, odwracając wzrok w ciemne kąty pokoju. Noodle trąciła stopą talerzyk z niedojedzonym kawałkiem ciasta które niedawno przyniósł 2D, a które podała mu Rachel Pot, jego mama.  
\- Mówiłam ci o panie Kyuzo. On mnie wysłał do was i zajmował się mną w czasie trwania… projektu. Znalazłam go w restauracji, przez przypadek, pamiętasz?  
Murdoc potaknął.  
\- Odblokowała mi się wtedy pamięć przez rozkaz _bekon oceanu_ , który usłyszałam.  
Murdoc zawinął usta, żeby nie parsknąć śmiechem. Noodle pchnęła go zaciśniętą pięścią i mówiła dalej. – Wróciły wspomnienia. Dziesięć lat w wojskowym ośrodku jako tajny projekt rządowy genetycznie modyfikowanych super-żołnierzy. – Głos miała pusty, bardziej jakby się nad tym zastanawiała niż smuciła.  
\- Hmm, przynajmniej znasz wszystkie okoliczne sztuki walki, z machaniem mieczem i brzdąkaniem na gitarze włącznie – mruknął z najlepszym komplementem na jaki go było stać jego egoistyczne, narcystyczne serce.  
\- Powiedział mi też, że nie da się odnaleźć moich rodziców.  
\- Może to i lepiej. Rodzina to nie zawsze całuski, słodycze, kwiatki i przytulaski, wiesz? – Otworzył kolejną puszkę piwa i sięgnął po talerzyk z ciastem. Nie zauważył jak Noodle marszczyła nos i z nagła machnęła ręką. Talerz z ciastem wylądował z trzaskiem i plaskiem na ziemi, a ciemny pokój z pustką studia spotęgowały upadek. Znów nastała cisza, ekran telewizora rzucający migające światło na dwie twarze. Zieloną zaskoczoną i skrzywioną nastoletnią.  
\- Co, co u licha, Noodle!? – buchnął wreszcie pytaniem Murdoc.  
\- Ty przynajmniej masz rodzinę! Coś, co mnie nie było dane! Jedyne kiedy byłam w jednym pokoju z moją matką to kiedy mnie urodziła!  
\- To witam w klubie! I tak, alleluja i hosanna za tatę roku Jacoba Sebastiana Niccalsa, rzeczywiście! – zawył śmiechem Murdoc niemal krztusząc się powietrzem, rozlewając piwo dookoła.  
\- Ugrrh, codzienna musztra, ćwiczenia od rana do nocy, jeden cel przez całe „dzieciństwo” – walczyć! Salutować! Nikt mnie nigdy nie pocałował na dobranoc!  
\- Tak tak, straszne, poranne zbiórki! Wiesz co mnie rankami budziło? Hannibal za ścianą pieprzący się z sąsiadkami i ojciec, który wracał po przepitej nocy w barze, a to ci rodzinne wspomnienia!  
\- Siniaki i rany po obowiązkowych ćwiczeniach walk na ringu!  
\- To samo, tyle że mnie prał ojciec, a nie inny smarkacz. A nie, czekaj, ten grubas z równoległej klasy też dawał mi wpierdol.  
\- Ach tak?! A dostałeś kiedyś 18 centymetrowym nożem wojskowym w ramach ćwiczeń polowych? – sapnęła i podciągnęła piżamę pokazując mu bliznę pod ramieniem.  
\- A dostałaś kiedyś rozbitą butelką, skarbie? 12 szwów i kazanie, że tyle czasu przeze mnie zmarnowaliśmy na pogotowiu. Mój nos to myślisz czemu tak wygląda, ehh? Jedną z bardziej spektakularnych fang dostałem od brata, wtedy trochę się zgiął.  
Noodle uświadomiła sobie co Murdoc właśnie jej powiedział. Nawet spod jej rozczochranej grzywki widział jak zrobiła wielkie oczy marszcząc brwi.  
\- Nie… - wyszeptała, niepewny uśmiech zagościł na jej twarzy. – Twój nos, twój nos wyglądał tak jak…  
\- Nos mojego starego? Dokładnie – dokończył. Noodle widziała zdjęcie papy Murdoca. Długi, długaśny zielony nochal Jacoba. – No, może nie aż tak długi, ale coś w ten deseń. Szczęśliwie te parę baniek w twarz oszczędziły mi jego nosa, hehe – zachichotał i zerknął na Noodle, która opadła w kanapę i przycichła, nagle zmęczona sprzeczką i przekrzykiwaniem się. Murdoc zamieszał piwem w puszce. Dopił ją duszkiem.  
\- Słuchaj, Noodz…  
\- Nie. W porządku, Murdoc – przerwała mu, wbijając wzrok w telewizor. – Po prostu… zastanawiałam się czasem jakby to było, gdyby żadna z tych rzeczy nie miała miejsca. Na pewno nie trafiłabym do Gorillaz. Ani nie umiałabym tak „brzdąkać” na gitarze. Ani nie byłabym mistrzem karate w wieku dziesięciu lat. Przeszłość ma to do siebie, że nie da się jej odwrócić. Ale możemy się z niej uczyć. Doceniać to co jest teraz. Kontrolować to co się dzieje wokół nas, tworzyć przyszłość taką, jaką chcemy aby była. Czemu więc topić się w strachu i bólu, kiedy mogę wydobyć z tego co najlepsze dla mnie i żyć teraźniejszością jaką sama kreuję?...  
\- …dziewczyno, zaleciało kazaniami Russa, uhh! – parsknął śmiechem Murdoc, na coś, co o tej godzinie widziało mu się jako filozoficzno-russelowy-bullshit. – Ale cokolwiek pomaga ci spać, mała. Dla mnie będzie to… – Sięgnął po następną butelkę czegoś alkoholowego ze stołu. Powinni częściej tu sprzątać, to na pewno. – A dla ciebie nadludzka moc kontrolowania własnego przeznaczenia, dobra?  
\- Uhum – potaknęła i westchnęła ponownie, tym razem z ulgą. Widział, że potrzebowała powiedzieć te rzeczy na głos, uwalniając je ze swojej głowy, nadając im aktualny kształt słów. Ciemność, która wcześniej straszyła, teraz ich otulała. Głucha cisza stała się miękka i łagodna. Odrażające efekty specjalnie zombie które zniesmaczały, teraz znów były najlepszymi kawałkami filmu, na który obydwoje i tak nie zwracali uwagi. Noodle rozluźniła się, wygrzebaną skądś z kanapy chusteczkę i wytarła nos. Zrobiła parę głębokich wdechów i wydechów. Koło niego znów siedziała pewna siebie, pozytywnie nastawiona do świata, absolutnie zbyt dojrzała jak na swój wiek nastolatka. Celnie rzuciła zwiniętą smarkatką w pusty kubek po kawie na stole. Sięgnęła po pilot i włączyła dźwięk telewizora.  
\- Ej, ej ejjj, wiesz że jutro mamy próbę. Pakuj wreszcie się do łóżka, Noodz. – Zabrał jej pilota, a raczej próbował, bo wyciągnęła daleko rękę poza jego zasięg, uśmiechając się do siebie.  
\- Russel i 2D jeszcze nie wrócili – zauważyła. – Oni wiedzą o próbie?  
Murdoc już o to się postara, żeby niebieski zasnął głębokim snem na całą noc, za przedłużane dzisiejszego wyjścia. Mieli wrócić o 22.00, a dochodziła druga w nocy. Odpowiedział jej coś bełkotliwie machając ręką.  
\- Film i tak zaraz się kończy – powiedziała Noodle. Z bałaganu stołu wyciągnęła puszkę Fanty. Stuknęła się z butelką piwa Murdoca i rozsiedli się wygodniej, żeby obejrzeć film do końca. Po chwili jednak Murdoc odezwał się znowu.  
\- Ehrr, serio jedyne co tam robiliście to całe dnie obijaliście sobie nawzajem mordy? – spytał, patrząc w ekran, gdzie właśnie zombie zjadało jakiemuś nieszczęśnikowi twarz. – Coś jeszcze musieliście robić w między czasie, żeby nie ześwirować.  
\- …mieliśmy instrumenty w świetlicy. Kisiel na podwieczorek. I kolorowe klocki. I pana Kyuzo. Niewielkie pocieszenie w porównaniu do tak szurniętego dzieciństwa – stwierdziła wzruszając ramionami. Oparła się o niego, kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu. – Ty?  
\- Hmmm. Muzyka. Pragnienie spełnienia marzeń o sławie – powiedział. - I satanizm, oczywiście – dodał. Noodle uśmiechnęła się. Zamknęła oczy i zanim horda zombie rozpatroszyła ostatniego człowieka na ziemi, zasnęła.  
Murdoc przez chwilę rozważał wymknięcie się z salonu. Ostatecznie dopił butelkę piwa, ostrożnie poklepał Noodle po włosach i odchylił głowę w tył, również zasypiając.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatywny kawałek, gdzie Murdoc nie jest skrajnie narcystycznym psychopatą, a w zasadzie czasem potrafi być miły, co oczywiście nie jest opcją, jego egocentryzm jest wręcz zadziwiający, a bycie sympatycznym, chętnym do pomocy gościem to nie jest coś co chciałabym zobaczyć, o ile nie byłoby to arcydzieło pisarstwa, bo inaczej nigdy w to nie uwierzę, po prostu nie, ten koleś nie pasuje do słów „generalnie miły”, ani „sympatyczny na dłużej niż 15 minut”, ani "jestem autentycznie szczerze opiekuńczy w stosunku do MOJEGO zespołu" ani cokolwiek, ok, czemu więc go tak bardzo lubię idk, jest świetnie, interesująco napisany, jest inteligentny, ewidentnie ma warstwy (jak CEBULA), he is disgusting old sexy pickle ok, and i like him so much IDK HELP ME:
> 
> "- Przynajmniej masz rodzinę!  
> \- O tak, alleluja i hosanna za Jacoba Sebastiana Niccalsa, rzeczywiście! – zawył śmiechem Murdoc niemal krztusząc się powietrzem. – Poza tym, ty też masz – zauważył. Noodle aż zatkało, ale miał rację. Byli niezdrową zbieraniną osobliwości mieszkającymi pod jednym dachem, tworzącą dysfunkcyjną, dziwaczną rodzinę. Ale jednak rodzinę, rodzinę z wyboru."
> 
> (Ok, 2D totalnie dawał jej całusy na dobranoc i zabierał na lody, Russel czytał bajki/powieści historyczno-filozoficzne, a Murdoc czasem klepie ją po głowie i urządzają dzikie duo gitarowe i w ogóle plumkają sobie razem na gitarach.)
> 
> (Kudosik zawsze w cenie, zostaw kudosa jeśli ci się podobało! Rzuć komentarzem, jeśli chcesz coś dodać od siebie. :)


End file.
